deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
DBX
DEATH BATTLE EXHIBITION, or DBX is a spin-off series of DEATH BATTLE!. The show is hosted by DEATH BATTLE! host Boomstick. A Series Preview was simultaneously released along with the Season 3 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, while the series premiere was released on June 8th for sponsors. Description DBX consists of a short simulated fight between two combatants in which no research or analysis is done, similar to One Minute Melee. Unlike its predecessor however, there is not set time limit for this fight, and it would be guaranteed to end in a death, which makes the show a combination of OMM and DEATH BATTLE!. Episodes: SEASON ONE Episode 1: Trish VS Jeanne (Devil May Cry VS Bayonetta) Episode 1 - SERIES PREVIEW! As Dante and Bayonetta duel in DEATH BATTLE, their sidekicks continue the fight in a no-holds-barred exhibition match! No rules! No analysis! Only bloodshed! Date: March 16, 2016 Winner: Jeanne (Music Used: Marvel vs Capcom 3- Theme of X-23) (Note: This takes place during Dante VS Bayonetta, as both combatants did appear in the Death Battle to help their respective partners but went off to continue their fight elsewhere. It was directly revealed as a show created by Boomstick where he makes characters fight in the aftermath of the fight.) Episode 2: Master Chief VS Jango Fett (Halo VS Star Wars) Episode 2 - In the first official episode of DBX, two space titans square off. No Rules, no research, just bloodshed! Date: June 12, 2016 Winner: Master Chief (Music Used: The Reversal - Brandon Yates.) Episode 3: Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders (McDonald's VS KFC) Episode 3 - This fast food feud boils into a super-sized helping of whoop-ass! No rules, no analysis, just bloodshed! Date: June 26, 2016 Winner: Colonel Sanders (Note: Wario, Bowser, Goku and Ryu made a cameo appearance before the fight.) (Music used: Vs. Orcan & Skullian - Sonic Colors (During the first half of the fight) (Cosmic Fall - Shadow the Hedgehog (During the second half of the fight) Episode 4: Amy Rose VS King Dedede (Sonic The Hedgehog VS Kirby) Episode 4 - It’s hammer time like never before! Can you nail down the victor between this pink hedgehog and over-excessive penguin? No Rules, no research, just bloodshed! Date: July 10, 2016 Winner: King Dedede (Note: Kirby makes a cameo appearance where he absorbs Amy Rose and knocks out King Dedede.) (Music Used: King Dedede Theme - Drum & Bass.) Episode 5: Saitama VS Kenshiro (One Punch Man VS Fist Of The North Star) Episode 5 - One Punch Man dukes it out with the Fist of the North Star, where victory is just a single punch away! Date: July 24, 2016 Winner: Draw (Note: Genos steps in where he takes on Kenshiro, but loses to him and is left unconscious.) (Music Used: Strongest Man - One Punch Man (During the the fight between Genos and Kenshiro) (Hurry Call - One Punch Man (During the climax of the fight) (Guitar Bridge No. 9 - One Punch Man (When Saitama believed he won the fight) Episode 6: Sakura VS Rin Tohsaka (Naruto VS Fate/Stay Night) Episode 6 - It's ninjutsu versus magic as these two leading ladies duke it out, arena style! Date: August 7, 2016 Winner: Sakura (Music Used: The Rising Fighting Spirit - Naruto (Used before the fight starts) (Rinkai (Critical State) - Naruto Shippuden (Used for the beginning and the ending of the fight) Episode 7: Trunks VS Silver (Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic The Hedgehog) Episode 7 - It's a battle for the future! Date: August 21, 2016 Winner: Trunks (Music Used: A Deathmatch With Golden Freiza - Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (Used for the majority of the fight) (Goku's Anger - Dragon Ball: Resurrection "F" (Used before Trunks finishes off Silver) (Note: This is the first DBX to have the same match up as One Minute Melee. This is also the first and currently, only DBX where both One Minute Melee and DBX ended with the same result (Trunks beating Silver). Episode 8: Ryu VS Lucario (Street Fighter VS Pokémon) Episode 8 - When you wanna catch 'em all, you better be ready for a battle! Date: September 11, 2016 Winner: Ryu (Music Used: Battle! Zinnia - Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire (Used for the fight) (Victory! Wild Pokémon - Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen (Used after Ryu catches Lucario) Episode 9: Sasuke VS Hiei (Naruto VS Yu Yu Hakusho) Episode 9 - It's a duel of swords and tortured angst! Who will claim the prize of this fight... and keep their life? Date: September 18th, 2016 Winner: Draw Episode 10: Bruce Lee VS The World (Real Life VS Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Naruto, Tekken, Pokémon...) Episode 10 - He was an icon, and so many would-be legends copied his style. Can the real deal prove he’s better than the rest in this battle of Bruceploitation? (Music Used: Bustling Side Street (Round 2) - Street Fighter V - used before the fight begins) (Super Street Fighter 4 - Theme of Fei Long used for the majority of the fight) (Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of Gouken - used when Bruce Lee finished off Rock Lee) (Mortal Kombat II - Fatality Theme- used when Bruce Lee finished off Liu Kang) (Pokémon X/Y - Vs Wild Pokémon Theme - used when Hitmonlee appears to challenge Bruce Lee) Date: September 25th, 2016 Winner: Bruce Lee (Note: In this uniquely set up DBX, Bruce Lee is pitted against several characters that pay homage to him. This includes Street Fighter's Fei Long, Mortal Kombat's Liu Kang, Naruto's Rock Lee, Tekken's Marshall Law, and Pokémon's Hitmonlee). Episode 11: Spider-Man VS Mikasa Ackerman (Marvel Comics VS Attack on Titan) Episode 11 - When the Titans aren't attacking, Mikasa still defends Trost from anything and anyone... even the superhero web crawler! Date: October 9th, 2016 Winner: Mikasa Ackerman (Music Used: Attack on Titan Opening Instrumental - used during the second half of the fight) Episode 12: Jotaro VS Yu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure VS Persona) Episode 12 - It's Persona versus Stand in this battle of the flash-tastic summoners! Date: October 23rd, 2016 Winner: Jotaro Kujo (Music Used: Like a Dream - Persona 4 - used before the fight starts) (Reach Out to the Truth - Persona 4 - used during the fight) Episode 13: Donald Trump VS Hillary Clinton (Real Life VS Real Life) Episode 13 - The Presidential Candidates duke it out in a battle to the DEATH! Surprisingly, it may be more civil than the debates... Date: October 30th, 2016 Winner: Draw (Music Used: Jotaro Kujo Battle- JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven -used for the majority of the fight) (Franky's Theme- One Piece- used when Trump Ex Machina appears) Note: Captain America, voiced by Craig Skistimas (former ScrewAttack CEO), makes a cameo at the end of the fight. Chad James (voice of Boomstick) also voiced the eagle at the end) (This was a joke battle intended to poke fun at the US Election and mock both combatants, similar to Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black) Episode 14: Terry Bogard VS Jon Talbain (King of Fighters VS Darkstalkers) Episode 14 - Man versus beast! When these fighting game icons clash fists, who's still standing at the end? Date: November 13th, 2016 Winner: Jon Talbain (Music Used: Player Select 1 - Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors - used before the fight begins) (Gallon {Jon Talbain} Stage (England) - Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge - used for the first half) (King of Fighters XIII OST - KDD-0063 (K' Team Theme) - used for the second half) (Note: Felicia interfered during the match knocking Terry with a brick to the head.) Episode 15: Spawn VS Alucard (Image Comics VS Hellsing) Episode 15 - Two lords of darkness battle! Which servant of death will reign supreme? Date: November 27th, 2016 Winner: Spawn (Music Used: Hell (Malebogia Stage)) Episode 16: Predator VS Prophet (Predator VS Crysis) Episode 16 - Silent killing machines battle it out! Who will strike the killing bow first? Date: December 11th, 2016 Winner: Prophet (Music Used: What I Can't Do- Brandon Yates) SEASON TWO Episode 17: Iron Man VS Mega Man X (Marvel Comics VS Mega Man X) It's red versus blue as the Iron Avenger takes on the Maverick Hunter of the future! Date: January 22nd, 2017 Winner: Mega Man X (Music Used: Counter Hunter Stage 2 - Megaman X2https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uALXJr2lBJE, Dark Mantis Stage - Megaman X8https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7ekAMRp0aU&index=39&list=PL6akIKaXBeU3TVhNeyleqqjfB3g7rjXod, Ryu's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXt2r8NtPMY, VS Sigma 1st - Megaman X7) Episode 18: Kenshin VS Zoro (Rurouni Kenshin VS One Piece) Only one can be the true master swordsman! Date: February 05th, 2017 Winner: Roronoa Zoro (Music Used: Street Fighter X Tekken - Akuma Boss Theme , One Piece - Overtaken) (Note: This is the second fight to have the same match up as One Minute Melee. This is also the second DBX where both One Minute Melee and DBX ended with the same result. Chad James (voice of Boomstick) voiced Kenshin.) Episode 19: Greninja VS Espio (Pokémon VS Sonic the Hedgehog) You've never seen ninjas quite like these. Date: February 19th, 2017 Winner: Greninja (Music used: Patience - Shinobi) Future Episodes Episode ???: Link VS Meta Knight (Legend of Zelda VS Kirby) Episode ???: Raiden VS Genji (Metal Gear VS Overwatch) Animators Vaughn "Deejay" Henderson Jr. - Trish VS Jeanne Donald Gagnon- Trunks VS Silver Larry "PsychoDino" Hall Luiz Cruz- Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders, Amy Rose VS King Dedede, Donald Trump VS Hilary Clinton Kel-chan- Saitama VS Kenshiro, Spider-Man VS Mikasa Ackerman Mark Zhang- Master Chief VS Jango Fett, Sakura VS Rin Tohsaka, Predator VS Prophet Shaq Focus Torrian Crawford Kayas- Ryu VS Lucario, Donald Trump VS Hilary Clinton, Kenshin VS Zoro Andre Duval II “Maniac” - Sasuke VS Hiei, Jotaro VS Yu Gale - Bruce Lee VS The World, Terry Bogard VS Jon Talbain, Greninja VS Espio Colin Moran - Spawn VS Alucard Kiidl- Iron Man VS Mega Man X Gallery Season 1 DBX - Trish vs Jeanne.jpg|Trish VS Jeanne DBX Master Chief VS Jango Fett.jpg|Master Chief VS Jango Fett 2056961-1466560670368-DBX_002.jpg|Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders AmyRoseVSKingDedede.jpg|Amy Rose VS King Dedede Saitama VS Kenshiro .jpeg|Saitama VS Kenshiro 2031125-1470162462993-DBX_005.jpg|Sakura VS Rin Tohsaka 2056961-1471402429424-DBX_006.jpg|Trunks VS Silver 2031125-1472659947347-DBX_007.jpg|Ryu VS Lucario 2056961-1473866069364-DBX_008.jpg|Sasuke VS Hiei 2031125-1474433935160-DBX_009.jpg|Bruce Lee VS The World 2031125-1475624443116-DBX_010.jpg|Spider-Man VS Mikasa Ackerman 2031125-1476829886946-DBX 011.jpg|Jotaro VS Yu 2031125-1477501301291-DBX_012.jpg|Donald Trump VS Hillary Clinton DBX Terry Bogard VS Jon Talbain.jpg|Terry Bogard VS Jon Talbain Spawn VS Alucard (DBX).jpeg|Spawn VS Alucard Predator vs Prophet DBX TN.jpeg|Predator VS Prophet Season 2 Iron Man VS Mega Man X DBX.jpg|Iron Man VS Mega Man X C3x4xHgUEAA82Ih.jpg|Kenshin VS Zoro Greninja VS Espio DBX.jpg|Greninja VS Espio Category:ScrewAttack shows Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Fights animated by Donimation Category:Fights animated by Kixx6 Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Fights animated by Kayas